Shadows
by thelast.thingido
Summary: 'What I felt for her was powerful and real, and nothing like these empty shadows walking around this town. She felt it too. She was drawn to it. The bit of Snow that was left in her.' One Shot. MM/Regina, Mid season one.


AN: This takes place right before Regina comes up with her plan to make Kathryn disappear. So mid-season one, and dark, crazy, Regina. My favorite :) I wanted to write some MM/Regina smut, and this story had been sitting unfinished on my computer for a long time. This is very similar to my normal snow queen writing. There's no real point to it, just heavy on the smut driven angst and pain. Enjoy!

* * *

This wasn't the first time I had been in Mary Margaret's apartment.

I frequented this place in the early years of the curse, when my focus was on her punishment alone. I made myself familiar with her routine, and the things she had. This run down loft being one of them. It had been a long time since I had dusted off the skeleton key of this place though, not since I had adopted Henry.

Which was the only reason I had come back here, because that woman—that Swan woman was proving more than problematic. It was one thing to earn the love and respect of all the idiots in this town, but my son? To get that so easily, when nothing was earned? When I had worked so hard just to have it ripped away from me?

It was all playing out a little too familiarly.

So I came when I knew they no one would be home, just to do a little more digging, because there had to be _something_ I could do, besides watch Henry grow farther and farther away from me.

Though before I could get too deep into the search, only a few unpacked boxes glanced through, I heard Mary Margaret's voice behind me.

"Regina?" She sounded confused and slightly angry.

Huh.

I hadn't even heard her come in, the quiet little mouse. She was getting more and more unpredictable lately. It set my nerves on edge, but regardless, it was better the school teacher found me here than the new Sheriff. Mary Margaret was easier to manipulate, so with a politician smile, I turned to face her, scanning over her white blouse and blue knee length skirt with a disapproving glint in my eye. My outfit was cold and sharp in comparison, black on black, blazer and pants, a starch white blouse to contrast it.

"Mary Margaret." Is all I said in greeting, causing her eyes to narrow and look around the apartment, probably for any signs of her roommate.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice was definitely verging on angry, and I wondered what the passive school teacher thought that would accomplish with me, as I responded coolly, my eyebrow arched.

"The door was unlocked. Apparently your roommate is quite careless for the safety of your belongings."

She chuckled without humor, and I felt myself start to get angry at her brazenness towards me.

"So…You decided to just let yourself in?"

I took a step towards her, and all it did was make her straighten her back.

"There was some concern about the inspection given to the apartments here, I was simply—"

"What are you doing here, Regina?" Mary Margaret asked again, with a firm and serious tone. Saying my name in that way, it was just so challenging, so unlike her. So I gave her a dangerous smile, because if she didn't want to play her role here, than I wasn't going to either. This former rival was so much braver since the blonde had come to town, threatening me and my family—my curse. It made Mary Margaret so much more like Snow, and that made me feel dangerously unhinged.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

And Mary Margaret should have been taken aback by the brazen and threatening way I was stalking towards her slowly. She should feel like prey. Oh, but she didn't, did she? Instead her eyes narrowed with a little confusion, but mostly foolish bravery.

"I don't believe your intentions are pure."

I flashed a bit of teeth at her, and they might as well have been fangs.

"Yes, well, you would know all about purity, wouldn't you dear?" I was in front of her then. Her breathing slowed to an unnatural pace, as mine picked up. She was wearing the same perfume that she had worn for the last twenty eight years, but all I could smell was forest.

"What do you want from me?"

I almost laughed in her face, but got angry instead, at her audacity to think this was just about her. Maybe it was before, at the start, but now it was about preserving my curse, stopping her daughter, and keeping my son.

"It's not about you." There's a part of myself that isn't convincing in my insistence. A part that tells me that I'll always find myself in front of Snow or Mary Margaret, or whoever the hell she was at any given moment, always challenging and fighting, always feeling the rush of anger and vengeance that made me feel so alive.

"I'm the only one here, Regina." And she said my name again, in a voice that belonged to Snow, and I swore Mary Margaret had never said my _name_ before today, and it burned on my skin. It made my blood boil.

Stupid, naïve princess. She didn't even know her crimes and it made me want to punish her all the more, while she begged and pleaded, 'why, why, oh why me'. She would say it all the same, no matter what her memories.

Stupid, brave idiot.

With her flashing eyes at me, the ones I've seen behind a bow or a sword. Green and bright, so full of hope and life, and I could spend hours fantasizing about the life draining from them.

My hand went up to her face, and I thought I was about to strangle her, but instead, my fingers gripped the back of her neck, digging into the little bit of hair she had, as I pulled her towards me.

I kissed her.

There was no expectations that I had, neither past nor present, which would involve me _kissing_ Snow White, or Mary Margaret, or whoever the hell she was at any given moment, so I would admit that I may have been out of control at this point. The situation could have been slightly out of my grasp, and I might have been a little desperate to keep things the way they needed to be. To keep Snow suffering, and me with power. That was how it had been for so long, whether she remembered it or not. I was grasping at straws as both hands moved lower to grasp at her hips, bringing her body against mine.

She whimpered at the action, causing me to deepen the kiss as my eyes rolled back into my head, because the way that sound _affected_ me. My god. A part of me thought that maybe this could be enough, maybe—finally—this was what I needed all this time to fill that hole inside me. And I could take out my revenge on Snow's body, and leave my mind to focus on things I knew I should. Another part of me knew better though.

Her arms raised, and wrapped around my neck, bringing my body against hers. Oh, she was doing this dance so well, so rehearsed in the way that she thought she should. No, she wouldn't turn away, she wouldn't tell me to stop, because she was Mary Margaret, and Mary Margaret wanted the Mayor to like her, she wanted everyone to like her. Because she was so quirky and cute and soft and submissive and spineless, and it made me physically ill.

I didn't want to kiss her anymore.

I wanted to fuck her.

I ripped my lips away from her, causing her to gasp and I breathed heavy against her cheek as my hands traced lightly along the front of her blouse.

"So many buttons," I whispered, because of course she would use every single one of them. "Such a shame." I made no move to undo them, only settling my mouth along her neck, being gentle and sweet, and what she was used to and what she wanted. This wouldn't be something she fought against. I didn't want the fight right now. I wanted the submission. Even if it was Mary Margaret's.

"We shouldn't…" Was what she whispered instead, and my insides heated up in anger and frustration at her soft indecision. Because I knew her hesitance was because of her _prince_ , but she was more mine than she was his. I made her—created her—and everything she was, was because of me. In this world, and the last. I put a little distance between us, enough to look at her face, with an expression that was openly mocking her.

"Do you want me to give you dinner and wine, and woo you in some traditional sense, dear?" Creases in her forehead appeared at the insult, as one of my hands toyed with the top button of her blouse. After a moment, I unbuttoned it, exposing more of that beautiful neck. "Do you want me to lie to you, and tell you that if only things were different," Another button undone, and I heard her breath catch. "If only we were different people, we'd be together? You want me to think you're just a simple child that will follow my words as if they were gold, having you believe you're something special to me while pushing you off to the side." Mary's eyes watered at that, because she realized what I was doing. My hand cupped her cheek firmly, forcing our eyes to meet. "I am _not_ David." There was a low and dangerous tone in my voice, and it might have been jealousy. _Might_.

She was special, though. I cursed an entire land for her.

Even if she didn't remember.

What I felt for her was powerful and real, and nothing like these empty shadows walking around this town. She felt it. She was drawn to it. The bit of Snow that was left in her.

"I know you want something real." I wasn't mocking her anymore, not in the light of those green eyes that felt like knives in my heart. "This is real." I was the only thing real in this town, so of course she wanted me. I was also obsessed with a shadow, so of course I wanted her.

She kissed me then, with passion and confidence, nearly knocking the air out of my lungs as she surged forward. My response was just as immediate though, no longer waiting to see if she would struggle with tiny shiny buttons, I grabbed at the material of the shirt and pulled at it until they popped off and broke apart. She moaned at the action and I bit her lip in retaliation for how my stomach clenched at the sound.

I thought earlier that I didn't want the fight.

I may have been lying to myself.

Mary Margaret's arms slid away from me to help pull the shirt off her shoulders, my mouth wasting no time to trail down her jaw, pull the skin of her neck gently with my teeth, then sucking not nearly as gentle the other woman was used to. Because she gasped and grabbed at my upper arms, as if trying to decide whether she should push me away, and pull me closer. It was a good thing Mary Margaret owned a bevy of hideous turtlenecks. As it stood, I was just enjoying how her body was rocking and arching against my mouth, pressing closer into me.

"Tell me what you want." I ordered, more than asked, breathe ragged and shallow against the moisture my mouth left on her neck. My hands moved from her hips to the front of her breasts, exploring the light pink cotton bra, and wondering if she had panties to match. The nails of my thumbs toyed with easily found nipples, hard and excited already.

Her grip moved to the collar of my blouse, whimpering like a confused puppy. I pulled my head out from the crook of her neck to look at her, my eyes hard and demanding an answer.

"Take me to bed." She asked, more than ordered, her cheeks pink from the suggestion. As if she was so innocent. Mary Margaret was making her way through the men in this town like nothing else, and she wanted to ask me that, like she had never said the words before. My eyes resisted rolling, but when I kissed her again, they did anyway, for different reason.

There was something addictive about her mouth. It tasted like something sweet, and as I guided us the short distance to her bed, never breaking our contact, I realized what it was. She tasted like apples.

Once I was facing her bed, her body in front of me, I pulled away from the kiss, looking at her disastrous state, face flushed and eyes glossed over. The fact that my face was probably just as bad, wasn't something I was going to focus on.

A long moment passed between us, of me watching her grow more nervous under my gaze.

"Get on your knees." I ordered softly, and I saw the conflict on her face. That eagerness to please of Mary Margaret, and the pride of Snow. Oh, it was a beautiful sight when I finally saw her sink down to kneel before me. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning, when those green eyes looked up at me.

"Have you thought about this before?" I asked, already knowing that she had. Either her or Snow, but she was far too eager for this to be a new idea.

"Yes. Often."

Often.

Both her _and_ Snow, apparently.

"When?" My hands moved to the silver buckle on my thin leather belt. Her eyes followed like a hawk. "When did you think about this?" The leather was pulled through silver, metal clanking sounded loud in the space of the room.

"When you were cruel to me."

I licked my lips, even though she wasn't looking.

"When am I not?" In a swift jerk of my wrist, I pulled the belt from all its loops, snapping away from my waist to be held at my side like a weapon. She looked up at me then. My fingers gripped at the leather in my hand, in a pulsing rhythm, tight and loose, over and over, my head feeling suddenly light. Her eyes, staring at me challengingly when I thought they would have been submissive. I needed her badly, I needed the control back, the power, because I was falling apart at the seams, just as I always was when it came to the princess, and I hated the feeling more than anything.

A quick turn of my wrist, and the end of the belt I was holding wrapped itself around my hand once.

Her sight flickered to the movement. But she was a brave idiot, so the eye contact was only broken for a moment.

"My dear," _Snow White_. Fingers of my free hand traced lightly along her jaw line, that flawless skin that I would so enjoy marking. "Do you like it when I'm cruel to you?"

"No." She said without hesitation, lost in her own thoughts, and I forgave it, because they were thoughts of me. "I want to please you though." A dark sort of smile cracked its way across my face, thinking about all the different ways I could give her what she wanted.

Both of my hands grabbed the belt, at both ends, and I gently moved the belt around the back of her neck, and around to the front, looping one end back in the silver buckle, slowly pulling to tighten it, creating a loose fitted leash. I leaned down to be face to face with her, feeling shallow breathing hit my lips.

"Seeing you in this position, is very pleasing to me."

She almost smiled when I said it. And in turn, I almost laughed.

Standing back up, I walked around her slowly, lightly holding the belt around her neck, and she turned with me, sliding on the hard floor with knees that would be bruised by morning, if I was lucky.

"Do you want me?" I asked, facing my back to the end of her bed, watching all that confliction play out on her beautiful face. Yes, all those confusing feelings and forgotten memories moving through her like the blood in her veins. She knows she should hate me, just like they all do, but there's too much familiarity that she can't place. That constant searching, and I knew what she was thinking.

Maybe _this_. Maybe this would be enough.

This was the missing piece that would make her not feel lost for once in her life. All the fighting and hatred that had no cure, the hole just grew bigger and bigger, but maybe this was what I had been lacking…What _she_ had been lacking.

"I want you to be happy with me." Mary Margaret spoke suddenly. Like a sudden forgotten memory becoming clear for a moment.

And I wanted her to be miserable with me. Neither one of us ever really got what we wanted.

A quick jerk of the belt around her neck, pulled her forward, the move unexpected so she fell towards me and caught herself on her hands. With her head close to my knees, I asked her again if she wanted me. Green eyes looked up and quickly caught on the movement of my free hand, as it started to undo the buttons of my blouse.

I watched as she swallowed hard, her throat constricting and moving on its own accord. Then she answered with a whispered yes, voice thick with arousal. I let the time drag out between us, watching her shift uncomfortably on the hard wood floor, her hands starting to absently grip at the skirt that flowed out and covered her legs. One by one, my buttons came undone, untucking the material from my pants and finally tossing the blouse to the side. My other hand never let go of the belt, and her eyes never let go of my newly exposed skin. It was doing more than enough to keep her attention.

"Do you think you can?" I asked as my hand went down to the button of my slacks. "Make me happy?"

The challenge lit a fire in her eyes, kneeling up and helping me out of my pants, as I sat on the edge of the bed. My underwear came off next, leaving her red cheeked and transfixed.

"Tell me how." She whispered, and I felt a shiver go through me, my body already more than ready for her as I moved my legs apart.

"Use your mouth," Finger tips brushed against her lips, and she caught a few with a timid swipe of her tongue. I placed my hand between my legs, stroking against my folds and opening myself up to her, causing a gasp to escape from the school teacher's lungs, her face rocked towards me slightly more, her attention rapt. "Just your mouth…" I stopped my display almost as soon as it started, moving my now wet fingers back against her lips, and she accepted them eagerly this time. Parting her lips and sucking off my arousal. "Worship me with it." I finished with a whisper, my voice thick. Mary Margaret's green eyes looked up at me, bright and wide, and if she were to give me that look the whole time, I knew I wouldn't last long. My fist tightened on the leather, pulling on it with a soft jerk, and bringing her face between my legs, adjusting herself against me, and I was already soaked and more than ready for her mouth.

She was eager, of course, so eager to please, parting my folds with her tongue, while I leaned back on my elbows. Once the taste was on her mouth, she pushed against my hips, causing them to rock against her face. My stomach was coiled tight with arousal, and finally my hand let go of the belt, wanting to wrap my fingers in her hair much more. However short it was, it was still enough to grip at, as the school teacher wrapped her lips around my clit and started sucking. A moan came out of my lungs that sounded like a sob, broken and unexpected, so she stayed there with her efforts, and I felt the burning inside me grow more dense.

I was close already, so I guided her head with my hand in her hair, murmuring direction and compliment, though it was leaning more towards the latter, no strength left in my words, as I focused on the feeling of her mouth.

One leg moved to rest on her shoulder, laying back completely and only using the heel of my foot to pull her more into me, opening myself up for her. And her efforts doubled at the action.

I saw stars when I came, almost calling out Snow's name.

If the curse were to break, she would hate me forever for this. I smiled, thinking about how different and fun it would be. A fresh new fight, with Snow actually hating me, giving up her ideals and claims of innocence—all for me. A part of me tried to remember that I wasn't supposed to want the curse to break. Another part of me really did miss that stupid girl, though.

My leg fell away from her, as I looked down, seeing her watch me in awe, her face glistening in her reward. The belt was gone, fallen off or maybe taken off. I didn't care much anymore, as I moved farther back on the bed, her climbing up and following me. My sight caught on the light red mark around her neck from the belt, one that wouldn't even last the night, but the sight of it alone caused a residual shudder of arousal to go through my body.

"Was I good?" She whispered, close to my lips, and I could smell myself on her mouth.

"Was it not obvious?"

Mary Margaret smiled at me as if she had just received the greatest compliment. She smiled at me like Snow used to, when she lived in the castle with me, so many years ago. It caused me to pause for a moment, getting lost in a few memories I thought were long gone.

Then I laughed lightly, at my ridiculousness, at her green eyes that looked so naïve and wide, at the fact that I just tricked my own step-daughter to let me come in her mouth. I laughed, and then I kissed her, because I could feel tears starting to sting my eyes. I literally felt my mind unraveling, tearing me apart at the seams. The madness helped with the shame though, keeping it below the surface, and my broken mind focused on her kiss. It was easy to get lost though, let her take the reins for just a moment, and her pace was slow and soft. Not surprising, but not terribly unpleasant. My afterglow was fading, but it was a nice way to let it go, as she hovered over me like an angel, gentle and tender, my nails trailing up her lower back. The muscles there rippled and tensed, while I traced such strength covered by such softness. The bandit's body playing school teacher, and it seemed a waste.

My fingers caught on the back of her bra, deftly undoing it and pulling it off of her shoulders. Mary Margaret broke the kiss then. Breathing shallow, and blackened pupils, while she helped me discard the material. My nails kept moving down the front of her chest, hands cupping her perfect breasts, pink nipples pushing against my palms. A hum escaped my throat at the feeling, moving my lips to her ear and whispering compliments—feeling her body shake as my tongue traced the shell of her ear, teeth nipping playfully.

"I need you." Mary Margaret whispered, and my heart skipped a beat at the sound. Such _need_ was very apparent in her voice, and my cruelness started to rise back up to taint my words.

"What makes you think my concerns were ever about _your_ needs, dear?" She moaned regardless, my fingers catching on her nipples and pulling a bit. Then in a quick move, with my legs wrapped in hers, I flipped her on her back, hands moving to pin the school teacher's wrists above her head. "I got what I wanted." I smirked, and she stared back in that searching sort of way, while my eyes appreciated what was spread out underneath me. The Gods were especially kind in their creation of this woman. Everyone who laid eyes on her was enamored, and I supposed that I was no exception.

"You don't seem satisfied." She whispered, no infliction one way or another, just a statement of fact, making my mind darken and brown eyes pierce back into her. Even in this form, she still looked at me as if she knew me—as if she always could see through my walls and lies. It was insanely frustrating.

I kissed her, relaying frustrations in kind, pushing my body against hers, as she rose up to meet me, causing us to rock together. Both of our arousal spiking and my head felt light. Oxygen seemed like an unavoidable necessity, so we broke away, and I moved my mouth lower to her chest, hands moving over the curve of prominent hips. Mary Margaret practically cried out when my mouth covered her nipple, sucking lightly as I bunched her skirt up around her waist. My hands were fierce and impatient, the sounds she was making caused that frustration to grow, though she accommodated my actions—hips raising and legs helping me pull her panties off. I was kneeling between her spread legs then, the former princess's chest still wet from my mouth, and the pale white skin pink and flushed. The palms of my hands moved slowly along the outside of her strong thighs, pushing the skirt up more and seeing her in all her glory—spread out and wet for me. It was enough to take my breath away, the wanton way she was with me, the scent of her filling this space between us.

I would admit that I may have been out of control at this point—

Her hips squirmed slightly, and then more so when my nails dug into her thighs.

The situation could have been slightly out of my grasp—

"You'll remember this," I said in a hushed and distracted tone, my fingers moving to trace over her wet folds. "No matter what," She moaned, when my thumb brushed over her hooded clit. "Remember you wanted this."

And I might have been a little desperate—

I couldn't stop though, not while she was whimpering and whispering; _please_. Two fingers pushed their way inside her and I gave a shaky exhale that sounded like a sigh. And Mary Margaret did the same. My hand moved slowly at first, making sure I would remember this too, because what's the fun of regret and misery, if you can't bask in it. My body moved over hers, her hands finding purchase on my shoulders, body rocking with the movement of my hand. She knew what to do, how to use my movements for her own pleasure, shifting in just the right way so that shots of pleasure would go through her with every thrust. With the feeling of her pulsing around my fingers, I couldn't keep my mouth off of her, speeding my thrusts and biting at her shoulder, kissing her collar bone, and then I started working on the very prominent mark on her neck. The taste of her skin was just as addictive as her kiss. I actually considered how long I could stay here, using her body over and over, while she used mine in turn. How much I could do with her—how far we could go. My brain plotting out scenarios, locking the door and never letting her leave. Not that she would want to, what with the way she was _gushing_ over me, her breathing in my hair, and the way my fingers curved with doubled speed, and her body tensed. She was coming for me—

"Regina!" She cried out, loud and full of pain, even as her body shook from her orgasm. I stilled my fingers and raised up from the crook of her neck, my concern on her and wondering why she suddenly sounded so upset.

I looked at her eyes, and Mary Margaret was gone.

It was Snow.

Not in some glimmer or shadow, but it was actually Snow White. Staring back at me for the first time in twenty eight years. I jerked from her, pulling my hand away, with fear gripping me, wondering if I had enough time to run before her arrow would hit me in the back. But as I sat up with her under me, her eyes closed, taking a few steadying breaths. When I saw the green again, Snow was gone, and my heart couldn't stop racing. Mary Margaret was red faced and giving a weak smile, while she caught her breath.

"Wow." She said, licking her lips. "I think you knocked me back to a former life." She laughed and my face was stone. The school teacher leaned up on her elbows, attempting to get closer to my rigid kneeling position between her legs. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." My head shook a bit, bringing back that smile I was so used to faking. "I thought I hurt you."

She smiled back, oblivious and naïve, giving me some lost confidence.

Snow was gone.

When I left the apartment, it was quicker than I should have, not wanting to wait for any praise or empty promises from a shadow. My hands were shaking and my steps unsteady. What happened earlier in her bed; I hadn't imagined that. That was real, just like I promised her, real and dangerous. I had to do something, something to stop this curse from breaking, because it was getting weaker and weaker. Magic running rampant and uncontrollable. Snow almost got her damned memories back, and it would have been my fault. My reckless care.

This was my town. I built this place, and I raised my son. No more playing with Mary Margaret's feelings for a quick thrill. I needed to destroy her, and anyone else who was a threat to the curse.


End file.
